I Know What I Want Sometimes
by UchihaChibi
Summary: You have to read to find out that in this tale of young love along the way there are some bumps, drunkness, tears, and unfortunate betrothals. Yeah i really suck at summaries. Rated T to be on the safe side
1. Oblivious

**I Know What I Want Sometimes**

**I. Oblivious**

Hinata was 20 years old. As Gai-Sensei would put it "Very much so in her spring time of youth". She had changed, drastically to some, and very little to others. She was still the very caring, gentle, soft-spoke person she always was but with the help of Ino, Tenten, and Sakura she was able to over come a lot of things. For instance she didn't stutter as much as she used to. Don't think that she only changed into a somewhat social butterfly. Oh no, she had grown out her hair and everything else aside she was drop dead gorgeous! All that inner beauty must have finally decided to come forth. Not always a good thing because her teammates always had to get rid of all the guys that wouldn't leave her alone. On to her teammates, Shino and Kiba. They remained really good friends. Especially Kiba, if you know what I mean.

FlashbackhInAxkIbAFlashback

Age: 14

Hidden Falls

"Hinata…."

"Hai"

"Um…what would happen if I---"

Kiba placed his lips gently on Hinata's. Hinata was quite surprised but didn't care it was her first kiss. Who better to walk in on the moment than Shino. You see the whole team had gone as a group but they had abandoned poor Shino and said they were going somewhere and would be right back. It was mostly Kiba that had thought of it while Hinata was nearly dragged to the very spot they were in now. Thus leaving Shino. But just as Shino saw it he turned around swiftly, knowing that he had not been spotted yet. He did Not want to make things awkward for the team. But…what was Shino feeling?

Jealousy perhaps?

End FlashbackhInAxkIbAEnd Flashback

Even though this "incident" had happened they were always really shy about it. They usually tried to keep things quiet. On "dates" they never really excluded Shino. First off, can you imagine what Hinata's father would say about this? "Why are you going out with that boy again?...So he's the reason you don't practice your jutsu! I knew he was trouble from the beginning! You should be trying to become a better Shinobi than being weak!" His words were always hurtful. Another thing Hinata's "secret" crush always got in the way.

You may well be wondering what happened to everyone else. Well a lot of things ha gone back to normal, including a certain missing nin that came back. You'd never believe it but Sasuke was found by Naruto and was brought back to the village and Sakura. After about two weeks, Sasuke had asked Sakura to marry him. It had made quite a commotion. She had agreed of course. Her parents weren't too happy that she was going to marry a ninja that had betrayed the village but nonetheless they were happy for their daughter.

You may not be surprised that after nine long years Naruto finally got the picture. And I mean the big picture. You could say that when it hit him, for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do with himself. So he threw himself into the world of being a shinobi. And who you may ask told him of Hinata's little crush? The ever loveble lazy genius, Shikamaru.

FlashbackNarutoFlashback

"Hey! SHIKAMARU!" Naruto said as he poked the sleeping genius. Not the smartest move.

"What do you want dobe! Go and hang out with your Girlfriend Hinata or something!" Shikamaru practically yelled. He was pretty pissed.

"My girlfriend? Hinata-chan? She doesn't like me? Does she?" For the first time in Naruto's life he was questioning himself. Not a good thing.

"Duh."

"What do I dooooo??!?!?! You got to help me!!!!"

"God, You're an idiot! I can't believe you didn't know! Do whatever you want just get out of my house!"

At that Shikamaru kicked Naruto out of his house and went back to his nap only to be awakened by Ino 5 minutes later.

I think Shikamaru is becoming about as blunt as Asuma is, not a good thing either.

Poor Naruto!

End flashbackNarutoEnd Flashback

NEJITENTENINOSHIKAMARUHINATAKIBANARUTOSHINOSASUKESAKURA

Hiashi was sitting inside his quarters contemplating important Hyuga affairs that needed to be settled. Hinata would need to be married soon. He thought of different possibilities. He wanted his choice to be feared, respected and to have a good head on his shoulders. Kiba? He didn't even approve of him as a teammate much less the head of the Hyuga clan or at least the husband of a Hyuga. Just trying to picture him married doesn't quite fit. If only Sasuke wasn't engaged. Hiashi wouldn't have minded his daughter being married to a former missing nin, as long as he was feared. He was an Uchiha after all. Many Shinobi of Konoha were too flighty and irresponsible. He thought rubbing his temples. That is when an Idea hit him. Shino Aburame! He was everything Hiashi would want and he came from a good family.

A maid passed by Hiashi's headquarters.

"Tsuki please call Neji and tell him that it's a matter of urgency."

"Hai!"

X.x Fall in love x.X

"Hai Hiashi-sama."

"I've called for you because I wish for you to go and tell the head of the Aburame Clan that I wish to talk to him about my eldest daughter's future plans at their earliest convenience."

At these words Neji's eyes went wide.

"Hai, I shall go right now."

X.x Fall in love x.X

Neji arrived at the Aburame clan's dwelling.

"May I speak to the head. It's a message from the head of the Hyuga Clan."

"Hai, Hyuga-sama."

… 10 minutes later

"Aburame-sama, Hiashi wishes to speak to you about his eldest daughter's future plans at your earliest convieniece."

"Hmm…tell Hiashi that I will visit him him today at 4."

O.x X.o What Happens wHen You don't KnoW ThE ObviuoS? o.X x.O

While all of this was going on where was Hinata? She was off doing things with Ino, Tenten, and Sakura at Sakura's house. She was going on and on about her wedding.

"I don't think that I'll get married anytime soon." Hinata told everyone with no remorse.

"Well, I'm happy that I'm finally going to be with Sasuke, I-I will never let him leave ever again!" Sakura said sort of teary eyed.

At this point Tenten piped in.

"What is gonna happen to all of the kunoichi's of Konoha! If we all become so subservient of the shinobi!"

All of the girls laughed.

"This coming from someone in love with Neji!", Hinata said through fits of giggles.

Tenten was shocked that Hinata had said that.

"…Well what about you Ms. I don't think I'm getting married anytime soon, what about the shy little Hyuga that was madly in love with Naruto?", it was said with something of a sneer.

Hinata blushed. "W-why dd-does i-i-t have to always b-be m-me t-that g-gets teased-d?"

Awkward silence

"hey ya know we're all here at least 20 years old and to this day I've never seen Hinata dress up ya know? Don't you ever want to? It's four layer clothing all the way…"Said Ino that wasn't really into the conversation. Totally Random.

"I know why don't we sleepover, and give Hinata a make over then we can really get to talking."- Sakura

O.x X.o What Happens wHen You don't KnoW ThE ObviouS? o.X x.O

Meanwhile at the Hyuga compound it was 3:55and Hiashi was awaiting the presence of Aburame-Sama.

5 Minutes Later

"Hiashi, it's good to see you, what is this meeting about?"

"As you know our children are about to come of age."

"Yes."

"I have thought long and hard and on behalf of my eldest daughter and the clan I hope to receive Shino as a Son-in-law."

"Meaning you want Hinata to marry Shino? I myself have thought long and hard as well and I believe that I agree with this arrangement."

"Since we are in agreement when shall we tell them and the others?"

"I wonder…"

"I shall hold a party for my daughter's birthday and then is when we shall announce their betrothal. Till then no one will hear of this. Agreed."

"Agreed. And now I bid you.

O.x X.o What Happens wHen You don't KnoW ThE ObviuoS? o.X x.O

"Hinata! We are going to make you beautiful!" –Sakura

"Well your birthday's coming up isn't it? You're finally going to be 21, huh?"-Ino said to lighten Hinata's mood.

"Of course, it is Ino Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Guys! We were talking about Hinata!", Tenten said with a sort of annoyed look on her face. She hated when they would argue like that.

"Sorry", They both said at the same time.

"Well anyways what do you want for your birthday?", Ino said trying to change the subject.

"Um…I don't want anything from you guys you're my best friends. Besides I never have a party, you know that, All I do is just stay in and watch a movie or something." Hinata stated simply. No trace of sadness.

"Aww.", The three said.

"Ya know what all that is gonna change. This year we're gonna take you out somewhere you are gonna be 21 after all." Sakura said with a wink.

"I guess but I don't think I would ever drink."

"Aw come on live a little."- Ino

Ding Dong

"Coming"

Of course everyone went to go answer the door. It was the most unlikely person you would ever see at Sakura's house. Neji.

"What the? What brings you here?"-Sakura

"I'm just delivering invitations for Hinata's party.", Neji said quite matter a factly.

"What?!?!?", They all said at once. They nearly ripped poor Neji's arm off trying to take the invitations.

"What is the meaning of this Nii-san?"

"I don't know but your father instructed me to give out these to everyone."

"Really?"

"Wow, Hinata…your dad must really love you a lot to give you a really fancy party like this." Sakura said.

"I got to go finish delivering these." Neji said but not without giving Tenten a quick peck on the cheek.

And with that he took off.

"Aw he completes you." Said Ino making a heart shaped motion.

"Shut up."

As Sakura and Ino continued to tease her to death, Hinata was off into her own little world.

Why would her father have a party for her? He never did anything for her on her life. All she ever got was a card saying something along he lines of 'become a better Shinobi'. It really hurt. Why was he doing it now?

O.x X.o What Happens wHen You don't KnoW ThE ObviuoS? o.X x.O

"Where is Hinata?"- Hiashi

"She's at a friend's house and will not return till morning. I have delivered all of the invitations as you asked Hiashi- Sama." –Neji

X.x Fall in Love x.X

"Well Hinata after all this work we can NOT just stay at home. We are going out!", Sakura shouted very triumphant as if she had came up with a cure for the common cold.

"Wh-what?!?! Um…aren't you engaged to Sasuke?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that she can't look at other guys or go out with them", Ino said with a wink.

Sakura threw a pillow at Ino. "Baaka! We're going to go to the movies with the guys at 8:00 they're gonna come over pretty soon."

"What?!?! I never agreed to this!"-Hinata

"You really need to calm down, it's just Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto. Chill."- Tenten

"Oh." That's all that Hinata could muster to say. She really didn't want to go anywhere, especially dressed the way she was. She wasn't wearing anything bad just not like her. She was wearing a black mini, not that mini it was Hinata after all, boots up to her knees, and a pretty decent t-shirt. She did look pretty but you know Hinata.

X.x Fall in Love x.X

At Sasuke's House

"Well let's head over to Sakura's house."- Sasuke

"Where are we going again?" That was obviously Naruto.

Sasuke hits Naruto over the head. Heck everyone went over to go hit Naruto over the head.

"Shouldn't we wait for Neji?" Shikamaru said with a sort of bored tone.

"Nah"

10 minutes later at Sasuke's House

"Those bastards!" That was obviously Neji cursing the sky above him.

X.x Fall In Love x.X

At Sakura's House

Ding Dong

Sakura opens the door

"Sasuke!" Sakura opened the door and pounced on him.

"Get a room!"

"Hey where's Neji?" Tenten asked she had been longing to see him since the last time he had given her a kiss. She wanted to return the favor.

Bang

"I'm…..right……here", Neji said very short of breath.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I don't know, I was left to run all the way over here. I didn't want to be late."

"You needed the exercise." Shikamaru said quite smugly.

"I'll kill you!"

O.o o.O X.x x.X O.o o.O

"Um… well we should be going now, please c-calm down Nii-San."

No one had recognized Hinata or payed her any mind so they didn't bother saying anything.

"Is that you Hinata?", Asked one very confused Neji.

_Naruto's Mind: Wow. She looks Hot! (_Sorry he's gonna be the weird one.)

_Kiba's Mind: She looks really pretty. _(Aw…Kawaii! .)

Everyone was staring at Hinata and I mean hardcore staring! Hinata almost fainted at the thought of what must e going on in everyone's mind. _Little Hinata Hyuga never does anything wrong or bad, always follows what her father says, is a … Whore._

While Hinata was thinking of all the things that everyone else was probably thinking, Kiba had gotten closer to her and whispered "You look really pretty." At this Hinata blushed a deep maroon.

"Let's get going!" Ino yelled very loudly while pulling on Shikamaru's arm to go forward.

She just had to ruin the moment.

X.x Fall in Love x.X

They all walked to the movies, which was only 5 minutes away. Sasuke and Sakura were at the front holding hands. Then followed by Shikamaru and Ino. After that Tenten and Neji. Tenten and Ino were trying to keep Neji from killing Shikamaru. And the ones that lagged way behind Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata.

"Hey Hinata what movie do you want to see?" Kiba said this even though he felt very awkward being with Naruto. He wanted it to be just Hinata and himself.

"Um… I don't know anything is good with me." Hinata was feeling sufficiently awkward as well because Naruto wasn't acting like his usual loud self.

"Um, Naruto, what movie do you want to see?"

"Oh, I don't know Hinata-chan, nothing too mushy, maybe an action one." Everything was pretty boring till they got to the theatre.

"We'll buy the tickets, you girls get whatever you want from the concession stand." Sasuke said as he handed some money to Sakura.

" 'kay"

All the girls went to go stand in line at the concession when someone caught Hinata's eye. He had black hair (sort of like Itachi's but shorter) green eyes and was sort of on the tallish side. He was cute and was looking Hinata's way.

"Hi I'm Eiji. What's your name?"

"Um, Me?!?" Hinata said pointing to herself in confusion.

"Yes, you. I bet your name is Candy because you sure look sweet to me." He said with a toothy smile.(Yeah That s the cheesiest pick up line ever! I have no idea where it came from! It just popped into my head.)

"N-no i-it's not Candy, my name is Hinata."

"Hinata,…I like the sound of that, It's a nice name for a pretty girl." Hinata blushed.

"Hey, Hinata what do you want?" Tenten said very flustered. She did NOT like Eiji at all.

"I'll see ya around", And with those ever familiar words he was gone.

"Oh! I'm sorry guys. I think I made a new friend."

"Yeah, we saw." Ino said with a grin from ear to ear.

They ordered a lot of stuff. It wasn't all for them at least more than half was though. .

When they got back to go meet with the guys Hinata swore that she felt like she was being watched. All the girls soon found out that the movie they were going to see was Zombie Couple.

They all went in together and somehow got separated when a huge crowd came in that spread the friends apart.

Sasuke and Sakura

Shikamaru and Ino

Neji and Tenten

And strangely enough Naruto got stuck with Kiba.

Hinata had been ambushed by the person she thought was Kiba but in reality was Eiji.

"Kiba, slow down we'll get a seat, jeez."

"Who's Kiba?" He asked, his face very close to Hinata's. At this her heart started to pound at a very fast rate she must have thought that he had heard it.

"Um, Eiji?"

"Yes?"

"How and why did you find me?

"I saw you come in and decided that I wanted to be with you." He said that so matter-of factly that she couldn't help but smile.

Over where Naruto and Kiba were

"This is great I get stuck with you dobe."

"Do you think I want to be with you? I would much rather be with Hinata, at least she's hotter than you."

"God, Naruto she's a human you know. And while I'm around that's not gonna happen."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

There was a lot of tension between them till the movie started. They had made a wadger. Whoever doesn't got scared first wins the Heart of Hinata. It was the beginning of the movie and already it had started to scare the crap out of them. (Those wimps!)

Tenten and Neji

They weren't scared at all and on occasion got a good laugh out of the movie. (Scary O.o)

Shikamaru and Ino

Shikamaru was trying to get some shut eye but couldn't partly because the movie was freaking scary and the other partly because Ino kept squeezing his arm.

Sasuke and Sakura

This report I almost regret saying. They were Making Out. (Me: O.o This is the movies!)

Eiji and Hinata

yelp Hinata grabbed on to Eiji's arm for dear life.

Naruto and Kiba

Neither was wavering but from my point of view Kiba was winning.

Tenten and Neji

They were holding hands and having a gay old time, laughing.

Shikamaru and Ino

I seriously think that Shikamaru may need an arm transplant or something because it looked like it was just about to come off. He would have nightmares for weeks.

Sasuke and Sakura

Yeah, you know what they're doing.

Eiji and Hinata

Eiji and Hinata were practically hugging each other, well Hinata was clinging to Eiji and he was loving every minute of it. That's when he started to make his move. He started to kiss Hinata and holding on to her even tighter. Hinata was very shocked because Eiji never seemed the type to do something like this. It was about a minute until Hinata could think of something to do.

"Get off of me!" Hinata tried to yell as she tried to push him off. But Eiji was stronger and persisted.

"Kiba!" That's all that she could get out.

"That was Hinata screaming!" Kiba got up like a bolt of lightning and ran to the source of the voice.

Smack

Kiba had punched Eiji in the face and practically tore Hinata's arm off getting her out of the seat.

"Let's go."-Kiba

"We'll leave too." Sakura and the gang had gotten there a little later. It was dark.

"No, you don't have to I'll take her to Sakura's house."

Kiba walks out with Hinata and Kiba places his jacket over Hinata

Tears were starting to form in Hinata's eyes. Nothing like that had ever happened to her before.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes"

"Don't cry Hinata, how did it happen? Who was that creep?"

"I met him in the concession stand line, he seemed really nice…" They were reaching Sakura's house pretty quickly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You saved me from that guy."

"Well for one I didn't get there in time to save you entirely from that jerk. And two for letting you out of my sight." At these words Kiba took Hinata into a tight embrace. "I'm never going to let anyone else touch you ever again. I'll do anything for you."

NEJITENTENSAKURASASUKESHINOHINATAKIBANARUTOINOSHIKAMARU

**Did I stop this at a bad moment? XD Well if you think that this is just going to be some cheesy love story you're entirely WRONG! And unlike my previous storyI have no Writer's block and at this moment am working on chapter 2 for this one. I will keep the chapies up to date. I hope to display in this story family fueds, rebellion, an innocent kiss(I won't say who), A little shonen-ai drunkness and the END of the World, Mua ha ha! Just kidding that last one. So please stay tuned for my next chapter.**

**The one and only gangsta' nerd,**

**Kanabi, Nabe-kun**

**I Do Not OWN Naruto or anything affiliatd with Naruto**

**If you have any thoughts on my fic please express them. I don't care if I get flames. **

**Flames are welcome, everyone is entitled to their opinion!**


	2. The Best Present is Ramen and Betrayal

**I Know What I Want Sometimes**

**II. The Best Kind of Present Is Ramen and Betrayal**

They were now outside Sakura's House.

"Ahem!"

The others had already caught up to Kiba and Hinata. Kiba quickly let go of Hinata and blushed a light color while looking at the floor. But Hinata won this round as she turned a shade of maroon. Naruto was staring at her with a blank expressionless look on his face.

"It's getting late you should go inside." He gave Hinata a quick peck on the cheek. Kiba turned and started off into the direction towards his house.

"Yeah, um you girls should head inside. We'll see ya."

Each of them gave their half hearted goodbyes. Hinata simply said one goodbye and fled into Sakura's house. That would be her safe haven for now. Her plan was simple. Lock yourself in the Bathroom and don't come out. She knew that once the other girls came in they would ambush her either one on one or as a group. She walked calmly over to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. It was quiet too quiet.

Bang

"Hinata Hyuga! You open this door right know!" Hinata sweatdropped.

X.x x.X

Over to where Kiba and the rest of the guys were wasn't exactly as hectic as where the girls were but Kiba was interrogated thoroughly to find out what exactly had happened.

"Why were you hugging my cousin?"

"Um…she was crying, I just felt an impulse."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, she told me she met some guy in the snack line and then I guess she sat with him. He put the moves on her, she called my name, I kicked his ass and then I walked her over here, she sort started to cry, I hugged her, and then you guys came. Ruined the moment." Kiba said quick and to the point.

"Oh yeah? I say that Hinata was happy to see us." Naruto said rather loudly.

"Naruto, you're an idiot I'm not saying that she likes me and I'm not trying to force myself on her like some people."

The conversation went by so quickly that they were already outside Kiba's door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

X.x x.X

"Hinata, are you going to come out or are we going to have to break the door down?"

"Ok, I'll come out." click Hinata came out with a tear strained face.

"Are you okay? Go ahead and keep crying if you want to."- Tenten

"Hyuga's aren't allowed to cry. I feel really stupid you guys! I'm too naïve. I thought that Eiji was a nice guy but I guess thing don't always seem the way you think."

"I thought something was fishy about that guy but I didn't want to say. It's all my fault." Tenten said as she took Hinata into an embrace.

"Are you sure your alright? It's my fault I'm the one that wanted to go out!" Sakura said as she pulled at her hair as if in punishment.

"NO, It's no ones fault but my own. I'm glad you guys took me out. I'm not worried about it but what I am worried about is Kiba and Neji."

"Kiba and Neji?!?" All three said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, because I think, I think …oh never mind." Hinata didn't quite want to tell the girls her true feelings until she settled he feelings out on her own. She thought of a way to change the subject.

"I don't know what I should do about nii-san. I'm worried that he might tell my father about Kiba and about the incident."

"He won't tell! I know Neji, he's no snitch!" Tenten piped in for Neji's defense.

"I know but I've never been treated like that… you know." Hinata said sitting in a little scrunched up in a ball on the floor. "Also my father doesn't approve of Kiba and everyone knows it, my father will probably blame the whole thing on him. I couldn't live with myself if it happened again."

The girls felt as if Hinata wasn't telling them everything. And in actuality their hunch was correct. Somewhere inside Hinata's true feelings that were bottled up and only one person would ever be able to open that lid.

X.x x.X

Kiba slammed the door shut to his room and didn't even bother to turn on the light. He couldn't stop thinking of Hinata. He felt as if it was all his fault. There was on one to deny it, only to make it worse.

_If I had been more upfront and didn't let her slip away this wouldn't have happened._

He banged his head against the wall. He in all honesty thought that anything that happened to Hinata is and will always be his fault.

X.x x.X

"Naruto, you're a real idiot." Sasuke said as he hit Naruto over the head.

"Just because I told you that she liked you doesn't mean she can't like someone else, your troublesome." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Well who does he think he is? What if Hinata was freaked out? Believe it!"

"You know what Naruto, just leave those decisions to my cousin, besides she won't be free for long."

Nobody knew what the hell Neji was talking about. You'll soon find out.

X.x Why Is Love So Blind? x.X

In the following week Hinata had tried to avoid everyone and anything in the outside world But her father always insisted that she do something worth while and make a contribution to the party. She did so because she did not want her father to get suspicious of something. She had also tried to be very distant with Neji but much to her dismay she couldn't but at least he hadn't uttered a word. Her father had bought her a birthday kimono that was very beautiful. She took it with a smile and a grudging heart. She had been dreading the day of the not-so-welcome party.

X.x x.X

The day of the party

"Hinata-sama, please start getting ready for the party."- the maid said in a cheery mood to try and liven Hinata's.

"I see no need for haste. I will get ready when I get ready." Hinata said that with a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"I have orders from your father that you get changed immediately and head out to the party as soon as possible."

"Fine, leave me now."

Hinata put on the blue kimono that made her look stunning. She put up her hair in a pretty way and was held up by a single clip.

"Here I come to face my doom."

At the Party

Many people had come to the night's festivities partly for Hinata partly for being invited to the Hyuga's compound where not many people were allowed to enter. A lot of people had accumulated in the party hall before Hinata was dressed and ready. All of the guys were dressed in tuxes and the like and all of the girls were dressed in their evenings best. Everyone was ther even the sand nins and other Ninja that were invited. Hinata came out shining and beautiful, radiating beauty and annoyance. The ones that knew her well could tell that she was upset and was smiling despite her gritted teeth. She pulled off having a forced smile.

Everyone was having fun. She could see Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei in the back talking and such, but Hinata knew what was going on. Also Kakashi was with his orange book in hand. At that Hinata shivered a bit, she knew what that book was.

X.x Flashback x.X

One day Hinata saw Kakashi with a pile of bags and thought that she would go and help him. He told her that it was alright that he didn't need any help he would be home soon. She bid him good-bye but then noticed his book on the floor. She picked it up but by the time that she was going to return it he was gone. She thought to herself that she would return it the next day because she didn't know where Kakashi lived. Well when she got home she opened the book and thought to herself I need a good book to read. She didn't make it past the first page. Anyways, lets get back to the party. .

X.x End Flashback x.X

Hinata looked around and saw Sakura and Sasuke laughing, a strange sight to see, and good old Chouji devouring the snacks. She turned around to see Shikamaru dozing off while dancing with Ino. She couldn't help but laugh. But there was one person that she was looking for in particular. That someone was the one that she was going to tell a certain something. And she knew exactly how she was going to do it.

She walked calmly over to Tenten. "Have you seen Kiba around?"

"No," Tenten knew where this was going to go, "Why, what are you going to say?"

"Oh." Hinata was caught off guard she didn't know what she was going to say but she was just happy that she had the courage to confront him.

"Well I'm sure that he'll turn up." Tenten piped up to bring up the mood.

"Yeah I'm going to go see if he's around."

"Enjoy Yourself!"

X.x x.X

"Kiba aren't you going to Hinata's Party? Why aren't you there already?" Kiba's mom asked.

"Yeah, …I'll get going…"

Kiba headed out the door with a small square box pressed in his hand.

X.x x.X

"Hey Hinata-Chan, Happy Birthday!" Naruto yelled in excitement turning heads in their direction.

Naruto handed her a big poorly wrapped box. "Open it, open it!"

"Ok, Naruto I have something to tell you."

"Open the present first."

"Ok."

Hinata started to unwrap and open the box. To her surprise it was an endless sea of ramen cups. She sweatdropped as she saw all the ramen. Naruto saw her expression and softly chuckled.

"Um…thank you Naruto."

He came in towards her and whispered in her ear "Reach all the way to the bottom, here I'll help you." He took Hinata's hand and dove it into the bottom of the box. He felt around until he finally found what he was looking for. "Here can you feel the box?"

"Y-Yes" She took out a small box and opened it. It was a beautiful bracelet that had little blue diamonds in it. "Wow, it's beautiful." "Yeah, you are." Hinata blushed. At that exact moment Kiba came in with a determined look on his face.

"Can I have your attention please?" Everyone's head turned toward the stage like area where Hiashi was waiting. Hinata had been dreading the moment that he would stand up and say something and then she would have attention once again.

"Will my daughter, Hinata please step forward?" Hinata put on her fake smile and thought to herself why don't you make Hanabi a party when she's 21 and then we'll see how well you like that. Hinata walked forward but not before noticing Shino on the stage with the same type of expression on his face. Confusion. Her father outstretched his hand towards her.

She thought to herself where's Neji? Shouldn't he be with my father I mean Hanabi's on the stage, where is he? That is soon to be discovered.

She took her father's hand and he practically pulled her on the stage.

"First, let's wish Hinata a Happy birthday."

"Happy Birthday!" Many said at the same time.

"Well I would just like to take this convenient assembly of the village to make an announcement…." For a minute he hesitated. "My daughter and the young master Aburame will be joined to together in Matrimony."

"What!" Many people exclaimed at the same time, I'll leave your imagination to think of who could have said that. There was a murmur through the crowd. Hinata glanced quickly over to the spot where Shino was standing. He was looking in the exact direction that Hinata was standing with an expression that was unreadable. He quickly shrugged his shoulders and looked out into to the crowd. Her indifference brought tears to form in her eyes. At that moment she felt hate for everyone. Her father, how could he do this to her? Better yet why would he dive into her life and just take hold of her whole being where as he never cared before. Shino, How could he be so indifferent? And everyone else who at that moment started to clap for the happy couple. I saw Kiba's and Naruto's face and felt ashamed of herself. Hinata bowed out and left the stage with a fast pace. She heard footsteps gaining on her speed. Hinata burst through some doors to another room and just stood there. As soon as her footsteps stopped so did the ones behind her. I didn't want to turn around but something told me that I should. I turned to be face to face with Kiba.

"oh" Hinata let out a soft murmur. She wasn't expecting to see him.

"I wanted to give you your present.," he said as he handed her the small box. "I hope that it is better than Naruto's present he gave me ramen," Hinata said in a watery chuckle trying to cheer the mood. Kiba already knew what Naruto bought Hinata as a present because he was bragging about how Hinata will love his present above anyone elses.

X.x Kiba Flashback x.X

At the mall

"This is so troublesome, I don't know what to get Hinata…how about …yeah I got nothing this is such a drag."

"I'll be back." Naruto said going near a store.

5 minutes later

Naruto came down to the exact same place that he had left the others but this time they were debating about something when he got there.

"See this," Naruto said waving he package around in Kiba's face, "I have Hinata's present and it is going to be way better than yours!"

"Back off Naruto!" Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto away from Kiba's clenched fists.

X.x End Kiba Flashback x.X

She opened Kiba's present to find that it was a beautiful blue diamond ring.

"Wow." Hinata was speechless.

Kiba came in closer and Hinata pulled him into her arms.

"Kiba…I…"

He put a finger to her lips and drew her face up to look into his eyes.

"I would kiss you right now but your someone else's girl…" Kiba pecked her on the cheek and left through a back door and over a fence. Leaving Hinata in mid stand as she slumped to the floor in a pile. Hyuga's weren't allowed to cry. She could literally feel her world coming to an end in one cry of her heart.

NEJITENTENSAKURASASUKESHINOHINATAKIBANARUTOINOSHIKAMARU

**SHORTNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**To** **anyone who was waiting for my fic to come out I apologize. I wanted a way to end this chapie and not make it only 9 pages…It didn't work out but I hope you liked it! I know it was a bit shorter than the first chapter. Inner Me: Yeah by about 7 pages Me: slaps myself shutup! **

**Well anyways the disclaimer thing. I don't own Naruto, yata yata**

**In the chapter to come will bring some things that make even you either shout in happiness or shake your head in disapproval. You'll just have to wait and read what happens next in the chapters to come but I hope that you won't be disappointed**

**I take any comment that you give! Flames are welcome because everyone has a right to there own opinion.**

**I wonder what you think of this pairing**

**ShinoxHinata**

**I also want to know if anyone wants me to put a random chapter of comic relief?**

**The ever hate-able future AV nerd,**

**K anabi **

_**M**_ore

_**D**_rama

_**A**_nd

_**A**_nime

_**P**_lease


End file.
